Total Drama Redemption
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: The newest season of Total Drama with 16 returning contestants, who will win?
1. Chapter 1

This is a version of Total Drama with 16 all stars, but it is not the actual 'Total Drama: All Stars"

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama..." said Chris

"...20 all stars returned to the island to battle 20 rookies, after everything, it was down to the final 2: Leshawna and Hunter, when it looked like it would go either way, Hunter wound up winning the entire thing, now 16 all stars battle eachother, no rookies, not even any rookies from last season are competing, they must do the best they can to win, Total...Drama...Redemption"

Opening Credits

"I am your host, Chris McLean, announcing a brand new season, with me is my best friend, Chef Hatchet"

"Hello viewers, hope you like the season" said Chef

"But now for the contestants" said Chris

A boat approaches the Island with the 16 campers for the new season: Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Heather, Alejandro, Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Ann Maria, Cameron, Dawn, Scott and Jo.

"Hello campers, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa" said Chris

"At least this is my final season doing this" said Duncan

"Yes, this is the final season for the origional campers from season 1" said Chris

"But now, it's lunch time"

==Mess hall==

All 16 contestants were in the mess hall, Ann Maria was staring at Mike and Zoey with a hateful look in her eyes.

==Confessional==

Ann Maria: "I can't believe that Vito is actually with her, I thought he liked me? I'm definately more attractive than her"

==Confessional Over==

"Campers, once you finish lunch, meet me at the cabins for to announce the teams" said Chris

==Confessional==

Mike: "I hope that I'm on a team with Zoey this season, but I also hope that I'm not on the same team as Ann Maria"

Zoey: "Of course I want to be on the same team with Mike, and I know that this is against who I am, but if Ann Maria hits on my man then I'm going to break her"

==Confessional Over==

The campers did as they were told and met Chris at the cabins, luckily the one that was destroyed in season 4 was fixed.

"Ok, so it is time to pick the team captains first, for the first team, the captain will be...Alejandro" said Chris

"Thank you very much" said Al

"Team captain number 2 will be...Mike" said Chris

"What?" asked Mike

==Confessional==

Mike: "Me, a team captain? Sweet"

==Confessional Over==

"Alejandro, you get first pick"

"I pick Heather" said Al

"Mike, your turn" said Chris

"Easy, Zoey"

"I'll take...Scott" said Alejandro

"My pick will be...DJ" said Mike

"Jo" said Alejandro

"Gwen" said Mike

"And now no more picking team mates, you could only pick 3 team mates, so I will pick the rest" said Chris

"Lightning, you're on Al's team"

Lightning walked over to Alejandro's team.

"Trent, you're on Mike's team, Izzy on Alejandro's team, Dawn with Mike"

==Confessional==

Mike: "Wow, not only am I team captain, but I have a great team so far"

==Confessional Over==

"Cameron with Al's team and Duncan with Mike's"

==Confessional==

Mike: "DANG IT"

Mike takes a deep breath before becoming Chester.

Chester: "Why, back in my day..."

==Confessional Over==

The only 2 campers left were Courtney and Ann Maria.

"Courtney with Alejandro and Ann Maria with Mike"

==Confessional==

Zoey: "NOOOOO!"

==Confessional Over==

"Now, this season, just like the last few, there is an immunity idol..." said Chris, before being cut off by Mike

"Um, Chris, you never said the team names"

"Oh, right, Alejandro's team, you are now..."

Chris throws Alejandro a yellow flag with an animal on it.

"The Ravinous Rhinos, Mike's team, from now on, you are..."

Chris throws Mike a red flag.

"The Dangerous Dragons"

"Awesome" said Mike

"Anyway, there is an immunity idol, it's not on Bony Island, try to find it, meet me soon for the first challenge" said Chris

==Rhino cabin==

"Lightning doesn't like this place, it's just wrong" said Lightning

"Lightning, for this season, could you please not talk in the third person?" said Cameron

Lightning just punched him.

==Dragon cabin==

"So, freakshow, congratulations on being named team captain" said Duncan to Mike

"Thanks Duncan" replied Mike

"And major props on having 2 girls attracted to you" said Duncan

"What?"

"Red head and New Jersey"

"Zoey and Ann Maria?"

"Yeah, those chicks"

Mike continues to unpack, while he is, he trips on something and hits his head

==Mike's mind==

Manitova Smith and Svetlana are talking when they feel something shake.

"Uh oh" said Manitova

"Not good" said Svetlana

They see Vito running for his life.

"This ain't good bro, HE'S BACK!"

==Reality==

Mike wakes up

"Ow, my head" said Mike

==Challenge==

"Campers, out first challenge will be a Total Drama quiz, I am going to ask you questions about past seasons of Total Drama and you must get them right to stay in the game, get them wrong and you are out, last man or woman standing wins immunity for their team" explained Chris

"Seems easy enough" said Courtney

"First question is for Gwen"

"Bring it" said Gwen

"Name all the members of the guys alliance in season 1" said Chris

"Duncan, Owen, DJ and Geoff" said Ann Maria

A bell goes off.

"Correct, Courtney, why was Noah voted off in season 1?"

"Because he was lazy and didn't even try in the challenge"

"Correct, Duncan, who were the first couple to kiss in season 1?"

"Me and Courtney"

A buzzer goes off and trash falls on Duncan.

"That is incorrect, the question rolls on to Cameron"

"Lindsay and Tyler" said Cam

"Correct, Dawn, who was voted off in the biking challenge in seaon 1?" asked Chris

"Lindsay"

Trash falls on Dawn.

"Wrong, Izzy, question rolls over to you"

"No one, it was an automatic elimination"

"Correct, Trent, in the talent show challenge in season 1, who were the 6 people that performed?"

"Heather, Justin, Me, Bridgette, DJ and Harold"

"Correct, Lightning, in season 1, who was first eliminated?"

"Ezikiel"

"Correct, Ann Maria, Trent answered who competed in the talent show, but what were the talents?"

"I don't know"

Trash falls on Ann Maria

==Confessional==

Ann Maria: "I told Chris in my audition tape that I only watched Total Drama World Tour"

==Confessional Over==

"So the question rolls over to Jo.

"I don't know either"

Trash falls on Jo

"Pathetic, DJ, do you know?"

"Yes I do, Heather read Gwen's diary, Justin danced on stage showing off his good looks, Trent played guitar, I ribbon danced, Bridgette tried to stay on her hands for 20 minutes but sliped on puke and Harold beatboxed"

"Correct DJ, Scott, who is the only villain to never hide their antagonistic ways?"

"Heather"

"Correct"

==Confessionals==

Scott: "I am good at this"

==Confessional Over==

"Zoey, what was Cody's worst fear before he met Sierra?"

"Having to diffuse a timebomb under pressure"

"Correct, Alejandro, who are the only 3 campers from season 1 to have facial hair?"

"Duncan, DJ and Harold"

"Correct, Mike, who won season 1?"

"Owen"

"Correct, after the first wave, the remaining campers are Gwen, Courtney, Cameron, Izzy, Trent, Lightning, DJ, Scott, Zoey, Alejandro and Mike, the next question is for Gwen, what were the names of both teams in season 2?"

"The screaming gaphers and the killer grips" responded Gwen

"Yes, Courtney, in season 2, who was the first male to be eliminated?"

"Geoff"

"Correct, Cameron, who won season 2?"

"Duncan did"

"That he did, Izzy, what couple broke up n season 2?"

"Leshawna and Harold"

Trash falls on Izzy, she was wrong.

"Trent, do you know?"

"Me and Gwen"

"That is correct, Lightning, what show did Geoff and Bridgette get to host during season 2?"

"Lightning don't know" says Total Drama's most arrogant jock

Trash falls on Lightning

"DJ, your turn" said Chris

"Aftermath" said DJ

"That is right, Scott, in season 2, what was the theme for challenges?" asked Chris

"Movie genres"

"Yes, Zoey, who were the members of the Screaming Gaphers?" asked Chris

"Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Heather, Harold and DJ"

"That is right, Alejandro, who were the members of the Killer Grips?"

"Trent, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen and Izzy"

"That is correct, Mike, name the first 5 season 2 eliminations"

"Easy, Geoff and Bridgette, Izzy, Trent then Gwen"

"Right, now we are left with Gwen, Courtney, Cameron, Trent, DJ, Scott, Zoey, Alejandro and Mike, Gwen, in season 3, what was the theme?"

"A world tour"

"Yes it was, Courtney, in season 3, what did contestants have to do if they heard a ding?"

"Sing"

"Correct, Cameron, who were the 2 newbies in season 3?"

"Sierra and Alejandro"

"Correct, bubble boy, Trent, who got the prize money in season 3?"

"Alejandro"

Trash falls on Trent

"Wrong, DJ, do you know?"

"Heather"

Trash falls on DJ

"Incorrect, Zoey?"

"Ezikiel, even though he lost, he stole the money" said Zoey

"That is right, Alejandro, where was the location of the finals of Total Drama World Tour?" asked Chris

"Hawaii" said Alejandro

"Yes, Mike, who was the first person voted off of season 3?" asked Chris

"Ezikiel"

"Correct, now we move onto season 4 questions with Gwen, Courtney, Cameon, Zoey, Alejandro and Mike, Gwen, who was the first person voted off of Revenge of the Island?" asked Chris

"I don't know" said Gwen

Trash falls on Gwen

"Courtney, do you know?"

"No" said Courtney

Trash falls on Courtney

"Let's ask Cameron"

"Staci"

"Yes, Zoey, who won Revenge of the Island?"

"Cameron did" said Zoey

"Correct, Alejandro, who came in second place?" asked Chris

"Chris, I was in a robot suit for a year, I missed that season" responded Alejandro

Trash falls on Alejandro

"God, Mike, do you know?"

"Lightning" said Mike

"Correct, the final 3 in this challenge are Cameron, Zoey and Mike, Cameron, in Total Drama All-Stars, what were the teams?"

"The Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures" said Cameron

"That is correct, Zoey, in All Stars, who was on the Heroic Hamsters?"

"Me, Mike, Cameron, Sierra, Lindsay, Sam and Courtney"

Trash falls on Zoey

"Incorrect, Mike"

"Zoey, Me, Cameron, Sierra, Lindsay, Sam and Duncan"

"Correct, the final question is for both of you, you will take it in turns to say who comes next in the elimination order for season 1, starting with Cameron"

"Ezikiel" said Cam

"Eva" said Mike

"Noah" said Cam

"Justin" said Mike

"Katie" said Cam

"Tyler" said Mike

"Cody" said Cam

"Beth" said Mike

"Sadie" said Cam

"Courtney" said Mike

"Harold" said Cam

"Eva again" said Mike

"Bridgette" said Cam

Trash falls on Cameron

"Wrong Cameron, it was Trent next, meaning that the dragons are the winners, Rhino's, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony"

==Elimination Ceremony==

"So, Rhinos, you lost the first challenge of the season, how does it feel? Actually, I don't care, if I call your name then you shall recieve a marshmallow, whoever doesn't recieve a marshmallow will be eliminated, the first marshmallow goes to...Scott"

Scott catches the marshmallow that Chris threw.

"Jo"

Jo gets her marshmallow

"Courtney"

Courtney catches her marshmallow

"Alejandro"

Alejandro catches his marshmallow

"Izzy"

Izzy caugh her marshmallow

"Heather"

Heather catches her marshmallow

"Cameron and Lightning, tonight, Total Drama Redemption says goodbye too..."

"Cameron"

Lightning catches his marshmallow.

Cameron gets up and heads to the dock of shame to catch his boat.

"Hey, Chris, where's the boat?" asked Cameron

"Boat? You're swimming home" said Chris

"WHAT?"

Lightning walks forward and pushes Cameron off the dock.

"Join us next time for Total Drama Redemption" said Chris

* * *

ELIMINATION VOTES:

Alejandro=Cameron

Heather=Cameron

Scott=Cameron

Jo=Cameron

Lightning=Cameron

Izzy=Cameron

Cameron=Lightning

Courtney=Cameron

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the second challenge and the second elimination

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Redemption..." said Chris

"It was the return of 16 historic contestants as they were seperated into 2 teams, with new team captains, Mike and Alejandro, the challenge was a Total Drama Trivia, which ended in victory for the Dragons, in the end, Cameron's mistake in the challenge caused him to be thrown off the island and make him dog paddle back home, who will take the swim of shame tonight? Find out tonight on Total Drama Redemption"

The campers were in the mess hall at their tables, the Rhinos were eating gruel and the Dragons were eating pancakes and bacon.

Chris entered the room.

"Hello campers, I hope you're ready for tonight's challenge, it will be a good old fashioned scavenger hunt"

"Scavenger hunt?" asked Duncan

"Yes, you must search the isand to find puzzle pieces, there are 10 pieces per team, when all are found then they will form a picture of the team logos" said Chris

==Confessional==

Mike: "A scavenger hunt is good, and I have Manitoba Smith to help me out"

Duncan: "I'm good at scavenger hunts so this'll be a piece of cake"

Courtney: "Now it's time for the Rhinos to win"

==Confessional over==

The campers were at the dock of shame.

"Now, like I said, the puzzle pieces are somewhere on the island, all you have to do is find them, the challenge starts...NOW" said Chris

All the campers rushed to find the puzzle pieces, while everyone was running, Mike tripped on something.

"Hey, I found the first piece" said Mike

==Confessonal==

Mike: "That was easy"

==Confessional over==

While the campers were in the woods, Scott had found a piece, but the dragons had found 2 more so the score was 3-1.

"Let's keep going" said Duncan.

Zoey found another piece.

==Confessional==

Anne Maria: "I'll admit, I hate Zoey, but she is good"

==Confessional Over==

A couple of hours later, the score was now 7-5 to the Rhinos.

"With only 3 pieces for the Rhinos to find, the Dragons must be feeling the heat"

"Come on guys, we gotta pick up the pace" said Duncan, finding another piece.

==Confessional==

Mike: "If we lose this challenge, I wouldn't know who to vote for"

==Confessional Over==

Alejandro was able to find another piece of his teams puzzle.

"Too easy McLean" said Alejandro

Now the score was 8-6 to the Rhinos.

Meanwhile, Ann Maria hadn't found any pieces yet.

==Confessional==

Ann Maria: "How in the world have I not found any pieces yet?"

==Confessional Over==

Dawn and Trent had both founf another piece each, tieing the score.

"Now the score is 8-8, who will win?" asked Chris

Scott was able to find another piece.

"Sweet, victory for the Rhinos tonight" Scott said

==Confessional==

Scott: "It's obvious that I should win the prize money this year, and since I'm over Courtney, nothing is going to distract me"

==Confessional Over==

Scott was running back to the dock with his puzzle piece when he ran into Dawn.

"Ow, watch it" said Scott

"Sorry" said Dawn

Scott tried to get up, but it seemed like he was hurt.

"You OK?" asked Dawn

"No, I think I twisted my ankle"

Dawn took a look at his ankle, it seemed fine.

"You'll be fin, just walk it off"

"Uh...thanks" said Scott

==Confessional==

Scott: "That was...wierd"

==Confessional Over==

With Ann Maria, she was still trying to find a puzzle piece when she found something, it wasn't a puzzle piece, but it was something.

"I could use this"

Meanwhile, Zoey found another puzzle piece.

"Now that the score is 9-9 the pressure must be building" said Chris

Jo and DJ made it back to the dock with the final puzzle pieces.

Chris got his megaphone.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, THE FINAL PUZZLE PIECES HAVE BEEN FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO THE DOCK"

All the campers made it back.

"OK, now that all the puzzle pieces have been found, it is time for part 2 of the challenge, putting them together, origionally, whoever brought back their final piece first would get a head start but the final pieces were brought back at the same time, so both teams are starting at the same time...you may begin...NOW!"

The teams tried to communicate, but after everything only 1 team came out on top.

"The winners are...THE RAVINOUS RHINOS, Dragons, I'll be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony"

==At the elimination ceremony==

"Who's swimming home tonight? Well I can tell you that it isn't...Mike..." said Chris

Mike got his marshmallow.

"...Duncan..."

Duncan got his marshmallow.

"...Gwen..."

Gwen picked up her marshmallow.

"...DJ..."

Dj got his marshmallow too.

"...Dawn..."

Dawn got her marshmallow too.

"...Trent..."

Trent got his marshmallow too.

"That leaves 2, Ann Maria and Zoey, tonight, Total Drama Redemption will be saying farewell too..."

Zoey and Ann Maria both look confident that the elimination isn't either of them.

"...Ann Maria"

"Wrong Chris...I'm not leaving just yet" said Ann Maria

Ann Maria got out the Immunity Idol.

"Wow, well with that, elimination goes to whoever recieved the second most amount of votes...Zoey"

"WHAT?" asked a very shocked Mike

"WHAT?" asked a very shocked Zoey

"WHAT?" asked a very shocked team

Chef takes Zoey to the dock of shame.

"WAIT, ZOEY" yelled Mike

Zoey saw Mike.

"Mike, what is it?" asked Zoey

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" asked Zoey

"I love you" said Mike

Zoey hugged Mike and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too"

Zoey jumped into the water and started swimming.

"Wow, a major all star already eliminated, the immunity idol found already, well time to rehide it, join us next time to see Mike have an emotional breakdown on Total Drama Redemption" said Chris

* * *

Elimination votes:

MIKE=Ann Maria  
ZOEY=Ann Maria  
DJ=Ann Maria  
GWEN=Ann Maria  
TRENT=Ann Maria  
DAWN=Ann Maria  
DUNCAN=Ann Maria  
ANN MARIA=Zoey

Don't go thinking that I don't like Zoey, I do, it's just that I didn't want to eliminate Ann Maria yet to stir up some drama between her and Mike so I had to think of something.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
